nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Snot Put
Super Snot Put, released on June 7th 2012 and re-relased on June 13th 2012, is a sequel to the game Snot Put. Just like in the prequel, the player must throw a snot droplet as far as possible. Unlike the prequel, It has improved graphics. It also has Facebook interaction, being able to be played even on Facebook, enabling two players to play simultaneously across two computers. The game will also be available to play freeNitrome Touchy website: We thought, what better way to start off the experience with the super addictive - Super Snotput. This will be free to play on the Nitrome Touchy. on the Nitrome TouchyFirst provided image ---- Controls Flash - Pick up snot, move in circular motion, let go to send flying Nitrome Touchy Nitrome has announced to methods of playing the game on the Nitrome Touchy: Wii Motion Plus style control method, or the swipe screen control method. Wii Motion Plus style control method This method involves use of the gyroscopic capabilities of the iPhone. The player has to simply touch their phone to grab the Snot, then wave their phone around to get "stretchy momentum", then release the Snot on the phone. This style is named for its similarity with the actions one would perform with a Wii Remote. File:Press_image_04.png|A demonstration of the Wii Motion Plus style control method in use Swipe screen control method This method is a simpler, "non athletic" version of playing Super Snot Put. The player has to position their finger on the iPhone, grab the Snot out of the Nose, and wave their finger around to gain momentum, then release to send the Snot flying. Gameplay The player has to grab a snot put that drops out of a metalic nose, and fling it as far as possible. This is exactly like the prequel's objective. Strategy To get highscores on this game, it's all about the throw. The player needs to get lots of momentum and height to compliment the speed. There are a lot of throw techniques, but the three most known and used is clockwise, counter-clockwise and straight throw. Clockwise focus on, as the name implies, spin the snot in a clockwise movement, not hitting the walls. After some spins, the player can throw the snot when it's on a top-right position. Counter-clockwise is the same as the last one, only in inverse. The style focuses on height, but isn't very effective, as there is little speed to go with it. The last style is the straight throw. Make a left and right motion diagonally. Let go at the peak of the right of the screen. This one is based open both height and momentum, but lacks control; it is best to use this method with trial and error. However, this strategy is proven to be worthy. Lines/Flags The lines and flags play the same role as flags in the prequel. While in mid-air, the player can see the lines, an when landing close to one, the flag can be seen. *'Blue' - Marks the player's previous throw. *'Red:' Marks the player's best throw of the day. *'Yellow:' Marks the best score of the player's friend list. *'Green:' Marks the farthest some friend has threw it. Bells Each 10,000 centimeters, a bell sounds. Under the invisible line that makes the bell sound, the character can find the it. If the players touches the bell, it will move. Maintenance 7 June 2012 Shortly after Super Snot Put was released, the game was taken down as problems prevented it from being played on Facebook. Invites sent out to play the game did not work properly. Nitrome was working on resolving the error, and it was not known when the game would be re-released. June 13 2012 The game was brought back online, however, problems may still be encountered in the facebook version when played in an Opera browser. Differences Some things about Super Snot Put were the same as it's preceder, but many things were different. *In the original Snot Put, the distance was measured in meters. In Super Snot Put, it is measured in centimeters. Nitrome Touchy version The Nitrome Touchy version features two methods of control, and allows four people to play the game at the same time. The game will come with the download of the Nitrome Touchy app, and be free to play as much as the player wants. Trivia *This game was a surprise to many players, since Nitrome did not post any teasers on their blog before the release date. *This game is the first game to be a sequel to a mini game. *This game is also the second game to be taken down soon after it was released, the first being Steamlands. *If the player throws up enough, the snot will go to clouds, and even space. *When the snot passes a bell, it will make a musical note in chronological order. Example: The 10,000cm bell is the note "C" and the 20,000cm bell is the note "D". *This is the first mini game in two years, since Squawk. *On the front page of Nitrome.com, Nitrome stated that Super Snot Put could be played on Twitter. Within a few days, this line was removed. Notes Category:Snot Put Category:Games Category:Mini games Category:Sequels Category:Nitrome Touchy games